


Intership

by Darcy_Moore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcy_Moore/pseuds/Darcy_Moore
Summary: Peter and Darcy are starting their internships at Stark Industries.  Darcy isn't pleased to be working with Tony whom she has a negative relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is so cool,” Peter Parker gushed, “We get to actually tour Stark Enterprises!”

Peter handed his camera to Darcy Evans and posed in front of the Stark Enterprises Logo positioned outside the building.

“Yeah,” Darcy faked enthusiasm, “it’s really exciting to see the inside of a building that we see the outside of every day.”

“But think of all of the cool stuff that is being invented right now,” Peter continued, “and we get to work here all summer!”

“MJ, Harry, and Ned all got internships at Hammer and Oscorp,” Darcy countered, “their hours are significantly more conducive to summer fun than Stark’s.”

“Then why did you accept this one?” Peter asked, “You’ve never seemed to be a fan of Tony Stark.”

“I wouldn’t say that-“ she started.

“But you did. You said ‘I am not a fan of Tony Stark or his big ego’,” Peter interrupted.

“Well, then I guess I have to change your mind about that, Mr. Parker,” came a response from behind Peter. Tony Stark had come out to greet the two teenagers that would be working for him for the next two months.

Peter looked mortified. “Mr. Stark, I wasn’t- I didn’t- I was just-“

“You were quoting Miss Evans,” Stark let Peter off the hook, “I am well aware of her personal opinion of me. It is nice to meet you again, Peter. And good to see you Darcy.” Tony extended his hand to shake Darcy’s. She took it reluctantly. Peter shook Tony’s hand next and was more eager.

“Mr. Stark, it is such an honor, sir.” Peter gushed.

“The real honor is having two of the brightest young minds at Midtown High, working for me this summer,” Tony countered, “you will both learn a lot, if you are willing to take the first steps.

“And what is the first step?” Peter asked.”

“Entering the building,” Tony said in his somewhat condescending manner. Peter was sure that he say Darcy mouth the same answer.

***

The inside of Stark Enterprises was everything that Peter imagined it would be. There were gadgets, and widgets, and widgets building gadgets. He was amazed.

“You know Mr. Parker,” Tony Stark quipped, “I run a clean workshop. You can hold your mouth open like that for hours and flies wouldn’t come buzzing in.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark,” Peter said closing his mouth, “This is just… really cool.”

“Yes, It is really cool,” Tony agreed, “What do you think, Miss Evans.”

Darcy was looking at one of the machines. “I think that this technology is as brilliant as its creator.”

Tony looked back at her, assessing for sarcasm. She continued, “I am here because I want to work with the best and the smartest.”

“And you believe that’s me? You’re not wrong. I-“

“Half of that is you,- sir,” she corrected, and glanced at Peter who was examining another invention.

Tony noticed. He smirked realizing that Peter didn’t. Darcy challenged him to continue this line of questioning with a head tilt and a stare. Tony did not. “This is going to be an interesting summer,” he mused as he asked Happy to settle the new interns and walked away.

“Uh kids, young science geniuses of the future, would you mind coming with me to watch some training videos.”

***

“That was so cool!” Peter said for the hyperbolic millionth time. He and the rest of the interns had gathered at Peppy Pizza to talk about their first days. There was Peter, Harry, MJ, Darcy, and Ned.  
Darcy rolled her eyes. “Stark had us watching training videos all day. They were mostly about him and how great he is. It was gross.”

“Hammer was worse,” Ned told them, “His training videos were all about how he was better than Stark. Every. One. He showed a timeline comparison of Stark’s accomplishments and his own to prove that Stark was losing his edge since he became a superhero.”

“I’m sorry to say, but I think Harry has it the worst of us all,” MJ interjected. They looked at her, especially Harry. “What? It’s true. Oscorp is a great place to learn but Harry, the way your dad talks to you and is on top of you when we are there… it’s uncomfortable. Even for me.”

“Yeah, Dad issues and a work environment did not mesh as well as I had hoped.”

“Yeah,” Darcy said empathetically. Peter looked at her but she was staring down the Peppy’s menu.

***

After a week of bitter snide comments, Peter had asked Darcy to at least give Tony Stark a chance.

“You don’t know the guy,” he reasoned with her, “he seems to be really nice in person. And you know I am really good at reading people. Give him a chance… for me.”

Darcy reluctantly agreed and spent the next few weeks of the internship seeming less sour. She and Peter were each assigned to a scientist and didn’t always get to work together. One day Peter went looking for Darcy so they could have lunch. Both were becoming very focused on their work and had to remind each other to eat.

“Where is Darcy?” Peter asked an intern who was from one of the other schools.

“Mr. Stark asked her to meet him in his office,” he answered, “She just left.”

Peter went up to Stark’s office hoping to catch her on her way out of the room and doubly hoping that she wasn’t fired or about to get herself fired by saying something rude to Stark. She was still in Stark’s office when he got there and even though he knew he shouldn’t, Peter ease dropped on the conversation.

“I know you are reluctant to start a relationship, but reconsider,” Tony said, “Have dinner with me tonight.”

“I’ve said no to you every time you have asked,” Darcy replied, “I don’t think this is a good idea. You chose to give me this internship. You chose to be my boss.”

“What if I hadn’t? What would our relationship be them?”

“Did you give me this internship so that you get close to me?”

“No, I gave it to you because you are smart and deserved it. I weighed the decision against what we have between us. I put it into your hand whether you wanted to accept working with me. Whether you wanted this to move forward.”

Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His hero and his mentor was hitting on a young, vulnerable teenage girl. Darcy was his friend and this older sleazy jerk was trying to take advantage of her! He wouldn’t stand for it.

“Mr. Stark-“

“Peter, I-,“ Tony was surprised that Peter Parker walked into his office so red-faced and angry looking.

“Mr. Stark, what you’re doing is wrong!” Peter chided. He had stepped past Darcy and put himself between his friend and and his former hero. “You are an adult, and a man of great wealth and power. To use that power tin an attempt to take advantage of someone else isn’t right. And on top of all of that, you are a superhero. I know you aren’t exactly Captain America but-“

I’m gonna stop you right there, Tony interrupted, “Your impressively misguided chiding speech is about to move into dangerous territory.”

“Peter,” Darcy said not moving from where the stood. Peter turned to her and could see that she was trying very hard, not to cry. “this isn’t what you think it is.”

“I know what I heard, Darcy.”

“Mr. Parker-“

“I quit,” Peter blurted, “and Darcy does too. I am not letting her stay here or-“

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” Darcy used his full name, “I do not need you to stand up for me. I am capable of answering for myself. You are not quitting the best internship in New York. You are not quitting the opportunity to work with your science hero.”

Peter was about to protest. “I wouldn’t interrupt her Mr. Parker,” Tony suggested.

Darcy went to the door that Peter had left wide open. She closed and locked it. “Peter I know that you can keep a secret. You have kept one of the biggest secrets of your life, for over a year. Now I need you to keep one more.”

Darcy looked at Peter and saw him registering every part of her statement. She gave him time to process.

She took a breath and confessed, “Tony Stark is my father.”


	2. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation and a few deals are made in the wake of a revelation.

“He is your what?” Peter exclaimed. He was trying to process Darcy’s confession. There was a lot to sort out in what she was saying. He ignored the “biggest secret for over a year” bit. That was a secret he hadn’t told her about. She shouldn’t know that secret. He hadn’t told her or anyone. He moved to the end of her outburst. “What? Father?!? How?”

“I hired you for your scientific prowess, Mr. Parker,” Tony quipped, “You know how.”

“Tony-“ Darcy reproached. She turned to Peter, “It is a lot. I know. I was seven when I found out. I took it better than Stark but that is because I was more mature at seven than he is currently.”

“Nuh-uh,” Tony replied. He was joking but Darcy still rolled her eyes.

Peter looked from the man he hoped would be his mentor, to one of his two best female friends. “How could you not have told me about this?”

“I don’t brag about it,” Darcy said earnestly. Tony looked hurt.

“Also,” Tony added, “We agreed she shouldn’t. I am Iron Man. My enemies can come after me through the people I care about.”

“Or are related to,” Darcy interjected.

“I cannot protect the world, if I am worried that the retaliation will be personal,” Tony continued, “I know that you understand that. Most superheroes keep a secret identity for a reason.”

Tony looked at Peter in that “You get what I am saying so please do not make me spell it out for you, Spider-Man” way. Tony Stark had shown up at the Parker apartment almost a year ago and recruited Peter as Spider-Man, upgraded his tech and suit, and made sure that his secret identity remained so. Peter himself had through that he had set up good countermeasures tot ensure his anonymity but Stark made his efforts look like a middle school science project. 

“Yeah,” he said, “I see your point.” 

Darcy looked from Peter to Tony and back again. Anger and realization flashed in her eyes. “Wait,” she commanded between gritted teeth, “you know. You know about Parker and are okay with it. That makes sense. The tech upgrades, the suit. You’re supporting him? After that big speech to me about being too young, not having the maturity to handle the responsibility? Are you saying that Peter is more responsible than me?” She had turned on Tony bu t kept her voice down while yelling, a feat she had mastered at too young an age.

“You told her?,” Tony asked Peter, “It’s not exactly keeping a low profile. You realize that anyone that knows puts themselves and you in danger.”

Then some of the things she had said to Peter over the last few weeks made sense. “I never told her,” Peter said. He turned to Darcy, “How did you know?”

“My dad is Iron Man,” Darcy explained, “I think we can assume I am not an idiot. I recoded some of your YouTube videos early on and covered for you when you were particularly obvious.”

She turned back to Tony, “I want in.” 

Tony and Peter looked at her confused.

“You want me to go to dinner with you. To get to know you,” Darcy lead, “I want to be a superhero. I have designs for super-tech that you refused to look at because you said I was too young. I am older and smarter than Peter. No offense, Peter.”

“I’m too busy processing the number of revelations and turns the last five minuets have taken.”

“I want to train,” Darcy continued, “I want to be trained. I want to at least be able to defend myself outside of armor and weapons.”

“All of that for a dinner?” Tony retorted. He thought about it. Darcy was a Stark even if she rarely admitted it. She was showing it right now. “Weekly dinner and you report to Happy, same as Peter.”

Darcy stared at Tony for a long moment, considering. “Dinner every two weeks,” Darcy countered, “And I get to choose the location.”

“Deal,” Tony agreed. In the back of his mind he knew that this was putting Darcy in less danger than not agreeing. She would have found a way to build her tech, probably with inferior parts. She would have gone in without training or oversight and had a higher probability of getting hurt. He extended his hand.

Darcy took his hand and shook it knowing that she had just shaved six months and a lot of bruises from her original plan.


End file.
